Biker (Dead Run)
This 'biker '''is a character from [[Fear The Walking Dead: Dead Run|''Fear The Walking Dead: Dead Run]]. He serves as the protagonist of Season 2. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles This biker seemed to be a motorcycle driver before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Fear The Walking Dead: Dead Run "Safe No More - Former 'Safe Zone'" He is seen driving a motorcycle around Los Angeles, later he was run over with a truck and survived the incident. He was now running without his motorcycle, because it's broken, he has to shoot walkers if they were came close to him. When he is near the exit, he is surrounded by infected and one of them is on the window. He crawled on the helicopter and escaped. "Point of No Return - Interstate 10" He is seen walking to the Infected that were hit by a truck, when he shoots a walker in the head. He has to shoot several infected if they got close to him. He is seen running to a Broken Interstate 10, shooting some infected, when he finally found out the way out of the Interstate 10. He keep running when several infected are closed to him, he been pushed by a walker. He finds a grenade on the ground and uses it against them, and thanks to that he escapes again. "Downtown - Downtown Los Angeles" He is seen once again killing infected with an Urban Tactical SMG and now he is running to escape somewhere again, he has to shoot some walkers when they were closed to him. Once he stops running, he has to shoot some infected, when he found a way out. When he almost at the exit, he stabs an infected that was blocking the way out. He successfully escapes once again. "Way Out - L. A. River Channel" He seen looking around that the city is on fire, he has to shoot some infected when they were closing in on him. Once he gets to the way out, he sees a train coming towards him, turns around and is seen escaping once again. "The Coast - Santa Monica Beach" He is seen looking at Santa Monica Beach and finds a Jet Plane that was coming to Santa Monica Beach, he has to run to it. He has to shoot some infected when they were closing in on him. When he found a way out, he keeps running, he found a ship on the ocean, but is trapped by infected without a way out. He grabs his gun and shoot himself in the head to prevent his reanimation after he is devoured by walkers. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *Himself (Suicide, Off-Screen) When the infected trap the biker, he grabs his gun and shoots himself in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Biker has killed: *Himself (Suicide) *Numerous counts of infected and unnamed people (Caused or Determinant) Appearances "Fear The Walking Dead: Dead Run" *Safe No More - Former 'Safe Zone' *Point of No Return - Interstate 10 *Downtown - Downtown Los Angeles *Way Out - L. A. River Channel *The Coast - Santa Monica Beach Trivia *He is the only survivor that has a lifespan longer than one episode. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Dead Run Characters Category:Deceased Category:Unnamed Category:Protagonist Category:Suicidal Category:Player Character Category:Season 2 Characters